I Love You
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Is saying 'I love you' too much now? Troyella Forever.


"Awh! I love you!"

"I love you too"

Troy stood there watching Gabriella say her infamous line once again to the Lacrosse Captain. No, they weren't dating or anything close to that. Just friends. He let her borrow his math book and she was happy because she lost hers.

Kent, the lacrosse captain walked away after they exchanged 'I love you's'. Gabriella smiled, walking back to her friends. "You lost you're math book?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded, laughing, "Yeah. I don't know how, but I did."

"Even _I _don't lose my math book" Chad chuckled, dropping his basketball. He picked it back up and grinned sheepishly. "Didn't lose it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "I love you, Chad!"

Chad laughed as did the others, "Love you too Gabster.."

Taylor smiled at her boyfriend and friends, "I love you guys"

"Hey! Stop mimicking me!" Gabriella pushed her friend lightly.

They all laughed. Troy stood there, forcing smiles. "But you know you love me."

"Of course I love you!" Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella Montez is the girl of Troy Bolton's dreams. The whole group have been friends since junior high, and getting tighter every day. They all noticed Troy liked Gabriella, but Gabriella never really showed anything of liking Troy back. They tried to, but it was really hard to because of her 'I love you's' being thrown everywhere. Many people now say 'I love you' and don't mean it. That irritated Troy because the meaning of 'I love you' was losing it's purpose. Don't get him wrong, he likes Gabriella. But, he just doesn't like how she says it all the time. When Gabriella says 'I love you' to Troy, he just says, "me too". He doesn't know what the meaning of love means. So he doesn't say it.

"Troy" Gabriella almost yells at him.

He shook out of his thoughts and looked at the petite girl in front of him, "Yeah?"

"You were just standing there, not paying attention to anything" She giggled, "Everyone left."

"Oh." He chuckled, "Sorry, just deep in thought."

She smiled brightly, "Alrighty Troy" She laughed, "Well, gotta get home and finish homework! See you tonight?"

Troy nodded, smiling, "Yup Wednesday nights."

"Okay Bye! Love you" She smiled giving him a hug.

"You too, Gabriella." He smiled into her hair. Gabriella smiled and walked out of the school and Troy sighed. Opening his locker and grabbing his belongings and walked out.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Troy laid in his bed with red East High sweatpants and a white wife beater, "Finish your homework yet, Ms. Montez?" He grinned at her.

Gabriella sat at the end of his bed, with his other East High sweatpants and a white tank top with a red East High jacket. Talk about school spirit. "Yes indeed Bolton. Did you?" She grinned and laid down next to him.

"Mmmaybe" He chuckled, "There's nothing like Wednesday nights" He smiled.

Gabriella turned to face Troy. "Yup!" She smiled, "What's new with you?"

"Nothing really. You know, Marissa? She's like still all up on me and crap, it pisses me off." Troy sighed.

Her beautiful face faltered, "Really?" Troy nodded, "Why don't you just tell her to back off?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't really know..?"

"Well, do you push her off of you and stuff like that?" She asked him.

Troy nodded, "Yup, all the time. She still doesn't get the message."

"Awh" Gabriella giggled, "Wildcat's a kitten"

His eye brows furrowed, "Funny, Gabriella" He chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

She smiled, putting her head on his chest, "There's nothing to do at your house."

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"Just kidding" She giggled.

_  
If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me. _

"If you could see, that i'm the one who understands youuuuuuu –"

"Gabriella, answer your phone."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and flipped her phone open. "Hellllllllllllllo?" She giggled. "Sup?....Just chillin with Troy...Eh, it's fine. Do you need something?....Oh, nope. Did he lose it again?..." she giggled, "What a loser...Alright...Love you!...Bye"

'Love you' Troy tried best not to sigh. When she hung up the phone he asked, "Who was that?"

"Taylor. She said Chad lost his basketball again and he's crying" Gabriella giggled.

Troy chuckled, "What an idiot."

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah. So what do you wanna do?"

"Talk."

"About what?" She asked him.

"What does love mean?" Troy asked, sitting up, making Gabriella sit up as well.

Her flawless face gave off a look of confusion, "Love means... love means when someone has strong feelings for someone..?"

Troy shook his head, "I wanna know what it really means."

Gabriella took out her phone, "Okay, well then we'll text google."

Troy laughed, "Go ahead."

"It says 'love: a strong positive emotion of regard and affection'" Gabriella read off her phone.

"That doesn't explain much to me." Troy said. "What does love mean to you?"

Gabriella closed her phone and tossed it on the other side of the bed, "I don't really know. I just tell my friends that because I do love them, I just don't know what it means. I can't explain it."

"Oh" Troy sighed.

"Why do you ask?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Don't you think you saying 'I love you' too much is just killing it?"

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, "I don't know. But im just used to saying it." Troy sighed. "What's on your mind, Troy?" She sat next to him, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Promise you will listen to the whole thing with out interrupting?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah"

"Okay" Troy took a deep breath and let it out. "There's this girl I can't stop thinking about. She's always on my mind and I just want to keep her there. I want to be able to look at her all the time and see her smile and watch the things she enjoys doing. No matter how much time me and her spend together, it never seems like its enough. Being with her feels so good and I find myself missing her even before we say goodbye. When I'm with her, I lose myself. But when I'm without her, I just want to be lost again. I don't know what this feeling is, but it feels so much like love because I know that I could never feel as close to anyone as I do to you. All I can do is sit there, and think of you when I go to bed, and be excited for the day tomorrow to see you, and you're the first thing I think of when I sleep. I don't know if this is love, but it has to be." He explained to her. Not knowing, he started saying 'you' instead of 'her'.

"Troy?" she whispered, tears coming down her cheek one by one.

Troy looked down at her and his face grew in concern, "Gabriella? What's wrong?!"

Gabriella wiped her tears, smiling a little, "That's so sweet."

He sighed, "Yeah, well I wish she knew... but is that all you're crying about?" he asked.

"No"

"Then what's wrong?" he pulled her into his arms.

"No one has ever said that to me." she wiped her eyes.

His eye brows furrowed, "But I didn't say that to you?" He didn't really want to say that, it sounded really harsh, but he just had to to comprehend why she was crying.

"Troy, you do realize you started saying 'you' instead of 'her', right?"

"Oooh.." he became silent.

"Troy?" Gabriella broke the silence after a while.

"Yeah..?"

"I believe it's love." She told him.

Troy turned to her, capturing her eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because I feel the same way." She whispered.

He sighed, "But you always say 'I love you' to everyone, how am I suppose to believe that?"

"Maybe because when I'm around you, I feel happy. Maybe because when I hug you, let alone touch you, I can feel a spark. Maybe because when you smile, it makes my stomach get the butterflies. Maybe because when I see you with some other girl other than our friends I get so jealous. Maybe because when I look into your eyes I know what this feeling is. Maybe because when I say 'I love you' I actually mean it."

Troy stayed quiet letting everything sink it. It was quiet for around 5 minutes. Neither knew what to say. This has been the most uncomfortable conversation they have had. Neither knew what to do. "Do you believe me now?" Gabriella asked quietly. Troy looked at her, not knowing what to say. Silence passed again. "I'm gonna leave." Gabriella got up and grabbed her phone, and let herself out.

A few moments later, "Gabriella!" He shouted, pulling a hoodie on and grabbed his phone. He ran out of his room and slipped on his shoes. When he opened the door he noticed the streets were wet. Rain. "Shit!" Troy ran outside and saw Gabriella's retreating back.

"Gabriella!" He shouted again. She turned around and stopped walking. Troy ran after her. Seeing her shivering body closer in view, he stopped right in front of her. "I'm so sorry for not saying anything." Gabriella was still looking up at him, not saying anything. "God, you must be freezing!" he said in the rain. Troy took off his hoodie and slipped it on for her, leaving him in only a wife-beater. Even if she was wearing a jacket. "Why aren't you talking?"

"Because I just want you to kiss me."

Listening to her, Troy's lips came in contact with hers. And they stood there, in the rain, holding onto each other and kissing each other for the first time since they have met. Time passed and they finished kissing for the time being. Their foreheads together, and rain falling on their faces.

"I love you" Troy told Gabriella.

"And I love you." She whispered, "And I mean it."

**A/N:Satisfying One-shot in my opinion. Hope you guys liked it. I liked the plot of this story because, don't you agree? Everyone say's 'I love you' all the time. Just throwing it around, and the 3 words that used to mean so much doesn't have its purpose anymore. This was a conversation between me, and my friend Sarah. She's awesome, read her stories. She's **_**Someonelikeyou10 **_**Love, Bailey.**

**And by the way, if some of you are confused, my pen name use to be Zanessaloverocks x3**


End file.
